Ratcatchers/Quick guide
Details Walkthrough Starting out Item required: a cat * Talk to Gertrude. (Chat 1) * Talk to Phingspet or Grimesquit in the Varrock Sewer. * Catch 8 rats and talk to them again. Jimmy Dazzler – The Mansion Item required: a cat * Talk to Jimmy Dazzler just west of the Ardougne pub. * Read the scroll to arrive at the mansion. (Chat 1) ** Guards will notice you by proximity and line of sight. Nab all 6 rats without being caught. * The garden ** Go west then north around to the back of the mansion. You will spawn here after being caught. ** Climb the trellis to the upper floor. * Upstairs ** Catch 1 rat in the NW room. ** Sneak into the NE room. ** Wait in the NE room until either one of the guards is on the porch and the other at the end of the hallway or until both guards step out onto the porch, then run to the SE room. **'Note: If the guards don't step out at the same time try hopping worlds.' ** Catch 2 rats in the SE room. ** Climb down the ladder. * Downstairs ** Catch 2 rats in the SE room and 1 rat in the NE room. * Climb back down the trellis to return to Ardougne OR '''use any teleport. * Talk to Jimmy Dazzler. Hooknosed Jack – The Warehouse ''Items required: a cat, 8 fish (recommended), a catspeak amulet, 4 pieces of cheese, a bucket of milk, marrentill, and unicorn horn dust, along with rat poison OR kwuarm, red spiders eggs and an empty vial to make rat poison'' '''WARNING! Your cat might die in this section if you choose not to bring any fish! * Talk to Hooknosed Jack in SE Varrock * Run south to the abandoned building and climb up the ladder * Use your rat poison on your cheeses and use them on the 4 rat holes. * Talk to Hooknosed Jack. (Chat 2) * Talk to the Apothecary. (Chat 3-1) * Talk to Hooknosed Jack. * Return to the top of the abandoned building and use your cat on the wall. (Chat 2) * Use fish on the hole in the wall to heal your cat as it fights. * Talk to Hooknosed Jack. Smokin’ Joe Items required: a cat, a catspeak amulet, a pot, weeds, and a tinderbox * Talk to Smokin' Joe east of the Keldagrim mining shop. (Chat 1) (Must have started "The Giant Dwarf" quest in order to get to Keldagrim) * Use weeds on a pot and light it with your tinderbox. * Drop your cat or kitten. * Use the smouldering pot on the rat hole just east of Smokin' Joe. * Try it again and accept your cat’s help (Don't forget to wear the catspeak amulet). * Talk to Smokin’ Joe. The Face and Felkrash Items required: a cat, a catspeak amulet * Talk to The Face by the Port Sarim fishing store. * Enter the rat pits and talk to Felkrash. * Talk to The Face again. Charming the rats Items required: a snake charm, and 301 coins (51 coins with the Ring of Charos(a).) * Head to Ali the Snake Charmer in Pollnivneach (just south of the bar). * Put a coin in his pot and talk to him. (Chat 2-3-2-2-1) **'Note:' If you already have a snake charm from The Feud, you will not receive another one. * Return to the Port Sarim manhole, Don't go down. * Read the music scroll, the order of the notes is D, G, E F#, D (raise octave), B C#, A. * Play the snake charm and select one note per page. You can see which note you are selecting in the top left of the screen. Don't miss the higher octave. * To avoid messing around with notes: when playing choose the picture with the appropriate number of red dots (ignore the furthest right note): 6, 3, 5, 4, 6(also click the wind icon top left), 1, 0, 2. * Press play to begin a cutscene. Finishing up * Return to Felkrash in the rat pits. * Quest complete! Reward * Quest points * Thieving experience *A rat pole *The ability to train overgrown cats into wily and lazy cats. *The ability to name your cat (up to six letters long). *Access to the Rat Pits. *The ability to use the Minigame Teleport to the rat pits in Port Sarim, Ardougne, Varrock, and Keldagrim. Trivia *Just before your cat kills the smoked out mice in Keldagrim, it will say "Exterminate! Exterminate!", which is a reference to the in . *Some guards in the garden will say I miss Billy and Bob *sigh*. This is a reference to the guards killed during the cutscene of the Garden of Tranquillity quest, where you were stealing the statue of the king. It doesn't matter if you have started the quest or not.